Tu foto
by Dawn Thief
Summary: Ni una llamada como si nada de nada y no quieres saber de mí. Que me perdonaras, yo pensaba que tú solamente eras para mí.Tengo tu foto pa' volverme loco pensando en ti, solamente en ti mi corazón roto.Y déjate llevar de mí pa' que veas cómo es que vivimos cómo es que lo hacemos, cómo repetimos.A veces me canso pero sigo esperando...


Resident Evil le pertenece a Capcom. La canción es interpretada por Ozuna y el videoclip es dirigido por Nuno Gomez. Yo solo cree el argumento.

 **Disclaimer:** Este fic participa en el Reto Aniversario: Música que inspira Vol 2; del grupo de FB Resident Evil: Behing The Horror.

El fic basado en la canción Tu Foto, con un esfuerzo enorme en representar la historia que relata lo mejor que pude. Dude si basarlo en un reguetón, pero pienso que está en una de las canciones más hermosas que pueden haber en el género. Y si no te gusta el reguetón, al menos dedícale un par de minutos al video.

* * *

 _Ni una llamada  
Como si nada de nada y no quieres saber de mí  
Que me perdonaras,  
Yo pensaba que tú solamente eras para mí_

Todo su cabello caía, como corrientes de lava hirviendo, que al llegar al mar empiezan a enfriarse de pronto. Un color como la sangre, igual de escandaloso y llamativo. Seca las lágrimas de sus ojos aguamarina, recogiendo en un pequeño moño su cabello. Con las piernas cansadas de estar tanto tiempo sentada, en medio de la oscuridad, con el teléfono aún lado, esperando que de sorpresa la llamara. Claire Redfield espera, como todas las veces que puede y que el cansancio no le gana, una llamada que nunca llega, a veces piensa que es ella quien ha dejado de existir. Que no es realmente el mundo donde creció junto a su hermano, que toda esa gente sin escrúpulos no puede dignarse a llamarse humanidad. Que él no quiere saber de ella, que la culpa.

Ojalá hubiera podido salvarlo de hacer lo que hizo, por ella, por sacarlo de esa isla, rescatarlo de las manos de los gemelos psicópatas. Ojalá no fuera su culpa, y hubiese encontrado en su voz un perdón, no solo en su mirada verdiazul, sino también saliendo de su boca, con su voz pronunciando cada palabra con ese tono altanero que tenía. Fue egoísta, de seguro que sí, pensó que nada podría pasar, que al final saldrían, que estarían juntos y que serían solo ellos dos. Que al final el corazón de él era suyo, como el propio dejo de pertenecerle.

Sabía que fue egoísta, está segura de ello. Sin importar que nadie diga nada, que traten de ayudarla sin saber la magnitud de su dolor, que su corazón ya no palpita bien, que solo quedan fragmentos de lo que alguna vez estuvo completo. Cada vez es más difícil, al darse cuenta de que de su cabeza se borra la intensidad de su mirada y lo rebelde de sus actos inmaduros.

Pensaba, con tal fuerza. Deseaba, con vehemencia. Creía, creyó, que sería solo para ella.

 _Tengo tu foto pa' volverme loco  
Pensando en ti, solamente en ti mi corazón roto  
Tengo tu foto pa' volverme loco  
Pensando en ti, solamente en ti mi corazón roto_

Sus manos tiemblan, y su rostro cae al pecho, desea que nada de eso este pasando, no puede evitarlo por más que quiera. Acaricia el papel fotográfico, tratando de no dejar derramar sus lágrimas sobre la foto. Aún la guarda, cuidándola como si fuera oro. Evitándole decir a cualquiera que todavía la conserva, no por vergüenza, para poder aguantar el dolor de admitirlo.

Cada vez, sin importar donde sea o bajo qué condiciones, que mira el rostro delicado impreso, no puede evitar sentir que escucha su voz, diciendo las mismas palabras que dijo al morir. Sus labios juntos, como un sueño. Sus manos acariciando su piel. Sabe que no está bien, podría ser un problema, pero por ahora a Claire no le importa enterarse si es sano o, por otro lado, todo lo contrario. Tal vez este enloqueciendo, lo siente a su lado, como si pudiera escuchar su voz.

Nunca más algo se ha propagado por su interior como lo hizo con el chico Burnside, con Steve, el pelirrojo que llego a salvarla y ella a rescatarlo a él. Su mente puede que divague en varios temas, pero solo con superficialidad, porque siempre piensa en Steve, una y otra vez, solo él es el dueño de sus pensamientos y los latidos destrozados. Un corazón que ya solo le sirve y alcanza para vivir, pero no para amar, ya no, al menos.

Arrastra los dedos por la imagen, recordando el ánimo que llego a hacerla reír a pesar de las condiciones, a enamorarse tan profundamente que ahora es capaz de enloquecer por tener su foto entre sus dedos y recordarlo. Es solo de ella, desde el momento que la tomó sin permiso de uno de los miles de expedientes que se crearon cuando Umbrella fue echada abajo, no podía permitir que solo existirá en papel. Necesitaba su fotografía, aunque fuera solo para terminar en un manicomio.

Y vuelve una y otra vez, sin alejarse demasiado. Recreando cada recuerdo suyo, solo los suyos, quedándose solo con ese dolor y evitando que cualquier otro se adentre. Su corazón partido, de seguro nunca será el mismo, ahora que solo palpita para vivir y no para amar. Fragmentos, que con su muerte, se volvieron polvo de estrellas. Tan fantasiosos y falsos como el polvo de estrellas.

* * *

 _Tengo tu foto con el corazón roto  
Siento que me estoy volviendo loco  
Y si ya no te veo, me miro al espejo y no lo creo  
Tú no sabes lo que te deseo_

Policía y agente, coqueteos indecentes. Leon Kennedy prefiere no recordar todo su pasado, por eso es que cuando le preguntan desvía la mirada y miente. No quiere recordar a la asiática, de nuevo. La oscuridad de su apartamento es lo único que lo recibe. Lanza la chaqueta a algún lado, acostándose en el piso con la mirada fija en nada más que el techo. No hay luces, ni colores, esa es su vida desde Raccon City. Introduce la mano dentro del pantalón gris, sacándose las botas al mismo tiempo. Una fotografía es todo lo que quedo, conseguida de una manera no muy moral o legal, pero suya al fin y al cabo.

Como si pudiera hacer algo, o tocarla realmente, embelesado en la persona que posa allí. El vestido rojo, el cabello negro en ese corte atemporal, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, su piel blanca y nívea. Colocada sobre su corazón, de nuevo, otra noche, destruido y perdido. Cada latido es difícil, doloroso, su corazón roto lo explica con facilidad. Se enamoró cuando no debía hacerlo y en las situaciones más complejas. Sin terminar de entender nada, pero sabiendo demasiado dentro de los fragmentos que quedaban de su alma. Esas palabras se repiten, como si pudiera oírlas en el ambiente, cargadas en el aire y llevadas por el viento.

Se levanta del suelo, estrujando la imagen entre las manos, forzando a sus lágrimas a quedarse donde están. Ingiere una de las tabletas no recomendadas por ningún doctor respetable, conseguidas de manera poco legal, como si pudieran hacer algo en su cuerpo, ayudarlo a sentirse mejor. Siente que todo es su culpa, que pudo haber hecho más, le duele hasta que llega a ser una verdadera tortura, no está bien, es una de las pocas cosas que se permite pensar, perdiendo el juicio poco a poco en un camino momentáneamente autodestructivo. Llega hasta su habitación, no es demasiado espaciosa, pero nunca le han gustado las casas demasiado grandes.

No puede creer que nunca más estará frente a él, que sus miradas no se encontraran nunca. Que no podrá volver a verla, entierra la cabeza entre las manos, conteniendo todo lo que se avecina. No puede hablar, no puede verla. La fotografía cae al suelo, dejando que el viento la lleve por unos segundos, sobre la madera que recubre el lugar. La alfombra felpuda la recibe con gusto, como si ya perteneciera ahí. Obliga a levantar la vista, obliga a sus ojos a abrirse.

El cristal de espejo, reflejando lo que tiene adelante. No es suyo, no puede creer que el reflejo sea suyo o le pertenezca. Es tan diferente al policía novato que entro a Raccon City, que conoció a la supuesta Ada Wong y termino por enamorarse de ella. Tal vez sea falso, seguramente lo será, pero ella dijo que el cambio algo dentro de ella, no puede creerlo, es falso aunque se esfuerza en tratar de pensar que es verdad.

Rompe el espejo de un golpe, su puño sangre y no le importa, el dolor no le importa, y mucho menos si es tan superficial cuando tiene ese atrapado en el pecho. Quiso salvarla, pero Ada se rindió al final. Un deseo tal vez egoísta, pero suyo, de ambos. Nunca sabrá como ansía, pidiendo a gritos silenciosos que este con él, aunque sea solo un segundo. El anhelo de que nada de eso hubiera pasado, que la hubiera conocido en otro lugar, aunque fuera tan solo por un segundo, por un minuto de su vida. Nunca se enterará como la desea, desea su presencia y sus manos suaves sobre las de él. Una y otra vez, llamándola sin decir nada.

 _Y déjate llevar de mí pa' que veas cómo es que vivimos  
Cómo es que lo hacemos, cómo repetimos  
Pero se me hace tan difícil encontrarte  
Que tengo que conformarme._

Si ella no hubiera sido tan valiente…

Si Ada resignara a dejar que él fuera quien manejara su destino, para que supiera como vivir. Que sintiera que ambas almas si pueden estar juntas. Que no es necesario nada más. Si su recuerdo se dejara de llevar de él, para que viera que si era capaz de conseguir otra vida. Pero no, los recuerdos son solo eso, no va a volver. Si lo pudiera enseñarle a vivir, mostrarle que si creía en su palabra y que si existe una oportunidad para un nuevo comienzo.

Y no hay solución o forma alguna de cumplir sus deseos.

Se lanza sobre la cama, arrugando las sábanas blancas y aplastando las almohadas. El colchón crujió por la violenta acción. No tiene sueño o está cansado, pero resistir en pie no puede, tiembla, cada parte de su cuerpo y como cada vez que ve la fotografía. Se deja ir, temblando, moviéndose de un lado a otro, sin cuidado. Golpea la pared, los bloques blancos o beige, causando otro sangrado, simplemente se deprime, se odia. Toma otro envase, uno con algo diferente, ingiere otro par de pastillas, sin impórtale nada en esos momentos.

¿Cómo podrían hacer, ambos? ¿Cómo podría volver el tiempo atrás?, es que espera una manera, no duerme buscándola. Desearía que todo diera vueltas atrás, poder salvarla de todo eso. Pero no sabe cómo podría encontrar manera de hacerlo, es imposible, pero sigue enfrascado en ello con tal fuerza que llega a dolerle.

La busca, no solo en su cabeza. La busca dentro de su habitación, imaginando y trayendo de vuelta sus recuerdos. Como un hechizo, Ada, esa fantasía disfrazada de sueño. La imagina, llamándola con la mente. Es un momento extraño, su mente le hace difícil poder evocarla, poder pensar que sigue allí y lo acompaña, pero es difícil encontrarla entre la multitud de recuerdos e imágenes en constante cambio. Sin poder retener muchas, trata de hacerlo con su presencia, por eso mantiene la fotografía como suya.

Sabe que no está, que ya no existe y que el latido de su corazón se escucha. Tal vez sea imposible, pero tiene que hacerle la idea, de que por más que luche, que sin importar la fuerza con que lo desee, no va a volver, ha muerto en esa ciudad, y lo último que le queda es esa foto, que no sabe dónde quedo, pero que ni tiene ánimos de ponerse a buscar. Convencerse, de que es irreal las veces que escucha su voz, comprender que ahora y para siempre solo existirá en sueño y aunque sean perfectos solo eso son, no son reales y no es sano que desee poder quedar entre ellos, tomando su mano y rememorando su voz. Resignarse a saber, que en sus últimos momentos, admitió que lo amaba, y que tal vez, pudo haber resultado diferente si hubieran tenido otra oportunidad… pero no fue así, tiene que conformarse.

* * *

 _A veces me canso pero sigo esperando y me pregunto hasta cuándo  
y te mando un par de cartas a ver si contestas  
Y sigo esperando respuesta, dime qué te cuesta responderme  
Pa' yo poder hablarte, si me dejaras amarte, tratarte  
Baby te lo juro vas a ser feliz  
Tú no sabes cómo es que me gustas a mí_

Termina otra botella, depositándola en el suelo como a las otras que vinieron antes. La empuja con el pie hacía debajo de la mesa, estirándose hasta la mesa de café y tomando una botella llena. Observa el líquido caramelo con los ojos llorosos, repleto de alcohol de alto grado, tira del cierre de papel y gira la tapa. El olor llega hasta sus pulmones, ni siquiera lo ha ingerido y ya puede imaginarse como ha de saber, como debe sentirse al bajar por su garganta. Unas gotas del líquido caen y se resbalan por una fotografía de la castaña, la limpia y guarda en el bolsillo, tratando de contener todo lo que se viene al verla.

El cuerpo le duele, a Chris Redfield le cuesta mantenerse despierto, pero de alguna forma lo logra, sus esfuerzos solo se comparan con las ganas de beber. Su cansancio espiritual no se iguala a nada, es demasiado doloroso, agotador hasta un punto que no conoce y que no tiene precedentes dentro de él. Como un eco de lo que fue, solo espera, continua esperando, y continuara esperando sin importar lo cansado que esta… y está muy cansado, a veces su cuerpo solo quiere dormir, y no volver a responder, unirse a ella, aunque sea solo por un momento. Sirve en el vaso de cristal el licor, seco y un poco caliente, pero no le importa, le añade un par de cubos de hielo y remueve con el dedo. Espera, mientras baja por su garganta. Mira tan fijamente la puerta que su vista parece perdida, pero espera, solo espera que un día llegue, tumbando la puerta y mostrando toda su luz.

A veces todo su cuerpo quiere rendirse, dejar todo de lado y descansar, pero en ese momento las dudas lo atacan como nunca, el alcohol ayuda a nublarse y a relajarse para poder continuar, día tras día, poco a poco, sabiendo que la muerte de su compañera, Jill Valentine, fue su culpa. Aunque no quiera admitirlo, inconscientemente su mente lo reconoce, fue más que una simple compañera, tuvieron mucho más que eso. ¿Hasta cuándo Chris Redfield continuara viviendo como una rata, encerrado entre pizza recalentada y botellas vacías?, ¿Hasta cuándo Chris Redfield continuara bebiendo?, ¿Hasta cuándo tendrá que soportar la culpa?, ¿Cuándo podrá levantarse, moverse más que por inercia, vivir?

Revisa sus bolsillos, sacando pedazos de papel en los que ya ha escrito, una vieja fotografía que no quiere ver. Se levanta por primera vez en horas, buscando algo limpio donde escribir y un lápiz. No recuerda donde los puso la última vez. Choca contra un par de sillas y pierde el equilibrio. El suelo frio lo recibe, maldice, frustrado por todo y con todo, no es una actitud normal, no le importa que no lo sea. Se levanta, moviendo a fuerza todo su peso, hacía alguna mesa. Rebusca entre todo el lugar hasta encontrarlos, vuelve al sillón, toma de nuevo el licor, deja a un lado la fotografía y trata de escribir.

No es la primera vez, si no puede contenerse, esa es la mejor terapia. Escribe, tiene un estante lleno de cartas, para una persona que nunca va a poder contestarlas, o siquiera leerlas. Pero tiene esperanza, algo dentro de él le dice que no deje de escribir, y cada par las deja flotar en el agua de algún mar en el que duda si debería unirse a ella. Otro par, va hacía el viento, dejándolas volar. El último, por más un impulso que por alguna razón, son quemadas, con el mechero que alguna vez le perteneció a Jill. Espera, sabiendo que es una locura y no tiene sentido, que un día le devuelva una carta, que llegue de la misma forma o de una más convencional, espera que un día conteste, y entonces hablar todo con ella.

Para poder hablar todo aquello que falto, lo mudo, lo que solo pensó, lo nunca pronunciado, esas cosas que no dejaban que durmiera tranquilo en la noche. Las palabras se le apuraban en la cabeza, tratando de plasmar en el papel todas las ideas, por abstractas que fueran. Si ella le permitirá unas palabras, aunque fueran solo un par, ya sabía que decir, lo llevaba calculando desde que desapareció con el tirano, eran solo dos, cinco letras nada más, eso era lo que necesitaba decirle. Si simplemente todo fuera tan fácil, y le permitiera amarla, demostrarle que todas las noches en vela convenciéndolo de tantas cosas tuvieron efecto, que siempre hubo algo en ellos, por más mínimo que fuera. Si le diera tiempo para poder amarla, convivir a su lado, tratarla como la princesa que era. La haría feliz, se esforzaría por hacerla feliz con cada pedazo de su alma, le juraba al viento y al mar, al fuego y la tierra, que haría lo que fuera por hacerla feliz, y no pararía hasta lograrlo. Ver esa sonrisa radiante dibujada en su rostro.

Fue el más grande imbécil, nunca le dijo cuan valiosa era, que realmente luchaba por ella, su motivo e impulso para continuar adelante. Jill nunca lo supo, nunca supo lo mucho que llego a gustarle, y luego como se enamoró de ella. Nunca supo que, dentro del espacio sideral, ella era el cometa más brillante, el único en el cual confiaba a la hora de pedir un deseo, y por si fuera poco, lo personificaba. Nunca lo supo, y se arrepentía que no lo supiera.

 _Y déjate llevar de mí pa' que veas cómo es que vivimos  
Cómo es que lo hacemos, cómo repetimos  
Pero se me hace tan difícil encontrarte  
Que tengo que conformarme_

Si se dejara guiar de él, confiando ciegamente en Chris Redfield, el impulsivo Chris Redfield, le mostraría mil y un escenas, recuerdos de cosas que todavía no habían pasado. Miles de hechos y circunstancias, para que viera que tenían y podía haber futuro, que estar junto a él no solo significaba muerte o lucha. Para que supiera como vivirían, si miedo alguno en el pecho, para que viera de qué forma iban a hacerlo, de qué manera iban a lograrlo y que no importaba nada si podía estar a su lado. Y si no era capaz de verlo, le mostraría de nuevo, repetiría el acto de nuevo, hasta llegar al punto de como repetirían las cosas, como una grabación en sentido inverso.

Apuro el líquido recién servido en el vaso, ahogándose un poco y produciendo una tos seca, sirvió otro, bebiéndolo al instante. Iba de mal en peor. A duras penas y podía con sus respiraciones pesadas, el alcohol lo infestaba y no le importaba, entre menos consciencia tuviera le parecía mejor.

Buscaba algo con que recordarla, además del mechero, un recuerdo valioso e imperecedero, que no tuviera precedentes. Pero era difícil encontrarla, entre toda la bebida que ingirió y el desorden que tenía en la mente, y en parte de su alma. No podía ubicarla bien, era como la imagen de un fantasma que poco a poco va desapareciendo, volviendo casi imposible encontrarla entre todo lo que recordaba, pero se esforzaba sin parar, para poder evocarla, sentir como si estuviera allí, a su lado, regañándole por lo borracho que estaba.

Pero no era así, es algo simple que reconocía y odiaba. Jill Valentine, la maestra del desbloqueo, la princesa azul, la guerrera castaña, la loba de ojos grises, simplemente no estaba para él, por su propia culpa. Se había resignado hace poco, aceptando despacio. Pero al final era verdad, tenía que conformarse únicamente con sus recuerdos, y sentía que era muy poco, realmente muy poco. Era simple, después de tanto tiempo, tenía que conformarse con la fotografía.

La saco un momento de su bolsillo, acaricio el papel como si pudiera tocarla a ella, arrepentido. Termino sobre la mesa de café, con tal cuidado que desajusto al llegar a la superficie caoba.

* * *

 _Ni una llamada  
Como si nada de nada y no quieres saber de mí  
Que me perdonaras  
Yo pensaba que tú solamente eras para mí_

Sus cabellos pelirrojos son movidos por el viento, dando al aire el efecto de una fogata que se apaga. Puede enloquecer por esa fotografía, lo único que le queda, pero no está bien. Es como un vicio, no la deja vivir en paz, una necesidad constante de llorar. Nunca ha sido sentimental, pero desde el principio de todo eso lleva algo, la razón por la que todo ha resultado como es y como seguro seguirá siendo. Su mente no deja de desviarse cuando entra corriendo a su habitación, encontrándose con un clima que le parece diferente. Está oscuro y le gusta así, pero lo que tiene que hacer necesita luz, claridad, algo que le diga no hay vuelta atrás y que debió de ser así desde el principio. Abre uno de los cajones de la mesa de noche, el más cercano a donde suele reposar su cabeza, sus dedos se impactan contra el metal, tamborileando de un lado a otro, dudando si será lo mejor. Es solo una idea, pero esa arma le trae malos recuerdos.

.

Termina por quitarse la camisa negra, lanzándola a algún lado de la estancia, despeina su cabello rubio, dejando traza de sangre por donde su mano atravesó, su rostro también esta manchado. Las lágrimas se antojan por salir hasta que sus ojos se cierren, pero se esfuerza con todo lo que tiene por controlarlas. Piensa, embelesado en la luz proyectada por la bombilla y sin nada más que hacer, sus pupilas dilatadas por las drogas y viendo algo que no está allí, sabe lo peligroso que es pensar en ese estado, pero tampoco le importa demasiado. Toma el frasco de pastillas, los colores curiosos del plástico y las capsulas. Se tambalea por todo el cuarto, y luego por la sala, golpeándose con casi todo lo que hay en su camino. Recoge el otro frasco, es de color amarillento, las tabletas adentro son azules o rojas. Abre la tapa, las observa con cuidado, inhalando el aroma clínico que tienen. Es peligroso pensar en ese estado, pero no se le ocurre que este tan mal ese pensamiento, siempre podría volver si quería.

.

La vista se va ajustando poco a poco, a la misma medida de la botella de licor de la cual no quiere saber más, sin importar que le quede todavía la mitad de su contenido. Ve por primera vez el lugar, primero borroso y luego más nítido, está hecho todo un chiquero, un agujero, un madriguera que no le parece bien que exista en esos momentos. Se restriega el rostro, tratando que el encanto de la bebida de haces minutos vuelva a él, pero no logra que funcione. Logra incorporarse en la sala, observando con detenimiento el lugar, miles de cosas que nunca le agradaron. Se convirtió en aquello que les quito a sus padres. Observa la botella con el líquido que todavía tiene, las otras dos que esperan por él en la mesa que tiene al frente, los paquetes de cigarros que no ha terminado de fumarse. Se mueve perezosamente, tomando impulso, jalado por algo invisible. Ni siquiera lo piensa o medita demasiado, va a hacerlo de una vez, o podría arrepentirse.

 _Tengo tu foto pa' volverme loco  
Pensando en ti, solamente en ti mi corazón roto  
Tengo tu foto pa' volverme loco  
Pensando en ti, solamente en ti mi corazón roto_

Claire Redfield mira la fotografía, con esa imagen que solo le trae dolor grabada en el papel. La acaricia, con finura, como si pudiese convertirse en polvo por cualquier acción. Abre la puerta del armario, busca una caja con sus recuerdos de universidad. Se sienta en el suelo, observa el arma, con toda su ayuda a logrado salir de muchas situaciones, pero es el momento de parar. Desatora la tapa de la caja, rompiendo un par de cierres, la caja roja muestra todo su contenido, guardado por el tiempo y contra él. Coloca el arma en las piernas, desarmándola. Cada pieza va saliendo de su lugar, como ya lo hizo el cargador. Las habilidades que ha aprendido son útiles, aunque fueran las principales causantes de todo eso. El viento se agita, las cortinas de las ventanas, de colores pasteles, se mueven un poco, con el aire sus lágrimas se van secando. Como si él estuviera allí, como si una mano sobre su hombro, o subiendo y bajando por su espalda en forma de consuelo. Termina de hacer su tarea, y guarda las piezas en la caja, no quiere verlas de nuevo. Se levanta del sitio, el viento de la ventana la golpea en la cara cuando llega, mira la foto, los rasgos y recuerda su carácter. Podría estar mal, enloqueciendo, pero está segura de que puede sentir que esta entre sus brazos, que no hay nada que temer. Un abrazo del que desearía no salir jamás, pero es el momento de descansar, para ambos.

.

Los frascos de pastillas entre sus manos, el plástico naranja evitando que pueda cerrar el puño. Leon Kennedy trata de equilibrase lo mejor que puede, ignorando los crecientes mareos por estar de pie, las imágenes falsas que hay ante él con cada paso que da. Es como si caminara entre las nubes, no siente el suelo y obliga a su mente a conectar con este. Aprieta los tarritos con una fuerza que empieza a astillarlos. Se mueve a trompicones hasta llegar a la cocina, su estómago rugue y prefiere ignorarlo por unos minutos. Dejo los envases en una encimera, abre el chorro de agua, dejando que caiga y que se vaya aclimatando. Se moja las manos, se lava la cara y se humedece el cabello, haciendo que las trazas de sangre se dispersen. Toma de nuevo los envases, observándolos con atención total. Esta mal, lo sabe, necesita ayuda, la droga lo hace sentir esa mano sobre su hombro. Ver esa figura de rojo que no termina de estar hay. Tiembla, pero alcanza los frascos, los abre y deja que a las pastillas se las lleve el agua, enciende el triturador y escucha los sonidos que se producen cuando pasan por las cuchillas. Apaga todo, cierra el grifo. Se queda afincado en una de las mesas, observando como todo acabo, cierra los ojos y como si estuviera presente, siente un suave beso sobre sus labios y una caricia en su cabello, puede ser efecto de la droga, pero no le importa. Es momento de descansar, y de volver hacer un buen chico.

.

Levanta todas las botellas que aún guardan algo de licor dentro, las agita un poco haciendo que el olor se propague, mira la fotografía sobre la mesa y la introduce de nuevo en un bolsillo. Se tambalea de un lado a otro, chocando con todo y tumbando casi todo lo que se encuentra a su paso. Toma equilibrio de todo lo que puede afincarse, evitando caer de lleno contra el suelo de madera. Su vista esta borrosa, y todos sus sentidos atrofiados, es algo que está mal, y por primera vez se da cuenta. Recuerda las nuevas cartas que se guardó en el bolsillo, incluso borracho reluce su forma de redactar. Logra abrirse paso hasta el baño, el olor a limpio le invade los pulmones. Las botellas chocan contra el marco de la puerta, pero no le importa. Da un par de vueltas, sin saber muy bien nada, se mira ante el espejo, la figura es la de un loco. Las deja caer, sacando la fotografía y las cartas más nuevas, las estruja, arrugándolas y dañándolas un poco, suspira, mientras su corazón parece querer dejar de palpitar. Destapa las botellas una a una, con el licor impregnando el lugar, las despide en silencio, mientras bajan por la cañería del inodoro. No hay nada, se queda sentado en el suelo, sin propósito. Como si estuviera allí, siente las manos de la castaña limpiando las lágrimas que han empezado a brotar. Chris Redfield deja caer las cartas, y como si pudiera leerlas, siente respuestas. Es momento para recuperarse del pozo donde ha caído, de descansar, ambos lo necesitan.


End file.
